Meta:Find out more
Find out more This is the "new wiki pages" highlight section, see "Find out more" on the front page. To feed the list below: *look on for a new page that isn't in "Upcoming items" or "Items that have already appeared" and which has significant content (more than a sentence or two) *Pull out a sentence or so from it and add it to "Upcoming items" To update the front page: *remove the bottom item from the "Find out more" list on the front page and put at the bottom of "Items that have already appeared" here *paste the top item from "Upcoming items" on the top of the front page "Find out more" list and then delete from "Upcoming items" (if there are no "Upcoming items", see "feed the list above", but just add it directly to the front page) Upcoming items (Meta query: these seem pretty outdated. Who is maintaining this list? Is it serving any useful purpose over and above what we get from the New Pages page? --Skud (talk) 16:56, June 30, 2014 (UTC)) * The Backup Project is an online community that encourages people to commit to intervening when they witness harassment at geek events. * Felicia Day is an actor, screen writer and gamer. She has appeared in several popular science fiction series including The Guild web series and Joss Whedon's Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog. * There are several websites that publicly identify harassers, which is one of the proposed technical solutions to online harassment and sexism. * The Anarchafeminist Hackerhive is a group of feminist hackers with a private mailing list and meetups happening at the Noisebridge hackerspace in San Francisco. * The Creeper Move cards are red and yellow cardboard warning cards which are designed to be handed to people at geek events who are being creepy * The Frag Dolls are a group of professional female gamers who, as recruits and employees of Ubisoft, compete in gaming tournaments, promote and play video games at industry and game community events * He's just a troll is an excuse for sexist incidents in which the perpetrator is explained as someone expresses sexist viewpoints in order to annoy people, upset people, or play and experiment with social norms. * Anita's Irony is an internet law stating: "online discussion of sexism or misogyny quickly results in disproportionate displays of sexism and misogyny." * The Finkbeiner test is a test requiring that journalism about women not focus on "women's issues like the woman's childcaring arrangements. Items that have already appeared * The Anita Borg Memorial Scholarships are scholarships for women studying computing at university at undergraduate and postgraduate level, in memory of Anita Borg. * The excuse that geeks are just like that excuses sexist behaviour on the basis that geeks are socially deprived of contact with women and thus cannot be expected to behave well around them. * The Oatmeal made a comic which portrayed women's experiences in Gaming as unfairly positive. The artist apologised in a followup post. * Queen bee syndrome is the notion that women who have achieved power in a misogynistic culture don't necessarily help other women do the same. * The Society of Women Engineers is a professional engineering society with the stated mission "to stimulate women to achieve full potential in careers as engineers and leaders." *Mothership HackerMoms is a hackspace in Berkeley, California, that focusses on providing space for hackers who are mothers. *Boyfriend-transmitted geekdom is an issue for women in geekdom where, if they happen to have been introduced to a geek skill, geek interest, or geek community by a former or current male partner they are always viewed as an impostor geek. *The Python and PyStar workshops are short introductory programming workshops in Python focussed on women. They are similar to the RailsBridge events in the Ruby community. * Lena Söderberg's photograph is an image from the November 1972 issue of Playboy magazine. A crop of the image is often used in image processing experiments. While it is a non-explicit image, it is a sexualized one. * Atheism and skepticism are two overlapping geek communities, with many prominent writers identifying with both communities, overlapping conferences and similar. The visible atheism and skepticism communities have low numerical representation of women. * WikiWomenCamp 2012 was a three day conference for women working with the Wikiprojects of Wikimedia Foundation and other educational wikis. * Slut shaming is the act of criticising a woman for her real or presumed sexual activity, or for behaving in ways that someone thinks are associated with her real or presumed sexual activity. Category:Meta